Spider-Man
| Teams1 = Spider Clan; Spider Clan (Earth-2301) from Spider-Man Legend of the Spider-Clan Vol 1 5 0001.png | Teams2 = Spider-Army; Web Warriors (Earth-13) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 001.png | Teams3 = Spider-Clones; Spider-Clones (Earth-TRN239) from Unlimited Access Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Teams4 = Spider-Friends; Peter Parker (Earth-8107) 0001.jpg | Teams5 = Spider-Men; Spider-Men (Multiverse) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 5 12 0001.jpg | Teams6 = Spider-Squad; Spider-Squad (Earth-616).jpg | Teams7 = Superior Spider-Army; Superior Spider-Army (Earth-TRN588) from Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 32 001.jpg | Teams8 = Web-Warriors; Web Warriors (Earth-12041) 004.png | Teams9 = Anti-Spider Squad (A.S.S.); Anti-Spider Squad (Earth-616) from Peter Parker Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Teams10 = Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 19-20 Galactic Alliance of Spider-Men (Earth-616).jpg | Teams11 = Spider Society; Societyofspiders.gif | Teams12 = Spider-Man Revenge Squad; The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 246.jpg | Teams13 = Spider-Soldiers; Spider-Soldiers (Earth-12041) 001.jpg | Teams14 = Spiderlings; Superior Spiderlings.png | Teams15 = Spider-Waves; | Teams16 = Spider-Man Twins; Spider-Man Twins (Earth-1610) Miles Morales the Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg | Teams17 = Team Amazing; Team Amazing (Earth-TRN461).png | Teams18 = Unfriendly Neighborhood Spider-Men; Earth-TRN446.jpg | Teams19 = Spider-Gang; Miles Morales (Earth-TRN700) Peter Parker (Earth-TRN701) Gwendolyn Stacy (TRN702) Peter Parker (Earth-TRN703) Peni Parker (Earth-TRN704) and Peter Porker (Earth-TRN705) from Spider-Man Into the Spider-Verse 002.jpg | Others1 = Aaron Aikman; Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Others2 = Ai Apaec; Ai Apaec (Earth-616) from Avengers NOW! Vol 1 1 001.png | Others3 = Ben Parker; Benjamin Parker (Earth-3145) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 13 0001.png | Others4 = Billy Braddock; William Braddock (Earth-833) 002.jpg | Others5 = Dmitri Smerdyakov; Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616) as Spider-Man (Earth-616).jpg | Others6 = Eddie Brock; Edward Brock (Earth-91110).jpg | Others7 = Ezekiel Sims; Ezekiel Sims (Earth-4) from Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 5 001.png | Others8 = Flash Thompson; Eugene Thompson (Earth-24133) from Venom Vol 2 13.3 001.jpg | Others9 = Gabri O'Hara; Gabriel O'Hara (Miguel's son) (Earth-TRN660) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 23 001.jpg | Others10 = Gerry Drew; Gerald Drew (Earth-982) 004.jpg | Others11 = Harry Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-12041) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 8 0002.jpg | Others12 = Hobie Brown; Hobart Brown (Earth-138) 001.png | Others13 = James Howlett; James Howlett (Spider-Man) from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others14 = Kaine Parker; Peter Parker (Kaine) (Earth-616) 027.jpeg | Others15 = Mac Gargan; MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) from Dark Avengers Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Others16 = Max Borne; Max Borne (Earth-9500) from Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Vol 1 9 0001.jpg | Others17 = Miguel O'Hara; Spider-Man 2099 from Superior Spider-Man.jpg | Others18 = Quentin Beck; Quentin Beck (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 13 001.jpg | Others19 = Spider-Skrull; Peter Parker (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others20 = Venom; Peter Parker (Earth-616) with Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) for the first time.jpg | Others21 = A.I. Duplicate; Spider-Man (A.I.vengers) (Earth-616) from Secret Empire Vol 1 6 001.png | Others22 = Armored Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Armored Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Others23 = Black Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Black Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Others24 = Chinese Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Chinese Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 35 0001.jpg | Others25 = Gabe; Gabe (S.H.I.E.L.D.) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Vol 2 11 0001.jpg | Others26 = Jack (Spider-Clone); Jack (Spider-Clone) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 399 0001.png | Others27 = Kamala Khan / "Peter Parker"; Kamala Khan (Earth-616) from Ms. Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Others28 = Latino Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Latino Spider-Man (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Others29 = Marc Noletti; Marc Noletti (Earth-616) from Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 114 0001.jpg | Others30 = Mattie Franklin; Martha Franklin (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 1 0001.jpg | Others31 = Mike; Mike (Spider-Man Impostor) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Family Vol 2 9 0002.jpg | Others32 = Otto Octavius (Duplicate); Otto Octavius (Duplicate) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 20 001.jpg | Others33 = Peter Parker 2.0; Peter Parker (Duplicate) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 20 003.jpg | Others34 = Peter Petruski; Peter Petruski (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 218 0001.jpg | Others35 = Phil; Phil (Spider-Man impersonator) (Earth-616) Spider-Man Unlimited Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Others36 = Robot; Peter Parker (Robot) (Earth-616) from Superior Spider-Man Team-Up Vol 11 001.jpg | Others37 = Ron Corbett; Ron Corbett (Earth-616) from Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 21 0001.jpg | Others38 = Screwball; Screwball (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 562 001.jpg | Others39 = Spider-Man (Duplicate); Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 3 Second Printing Variant Textless.png | Others40 = Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Spider-Man Impostor (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Others41 = Spider-Man II Impostor (Zabo's Mutates); Ben Reilly (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 37 0001.jpg | Others42 = Spider-Skeleton (Spider-Clone); Spider-Skeleton.jpeg | Others43 = Spidercide (Spider-Clone); Peter Parker (Spidercide) (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Vol 1 58.jpeg | Others44 = Soo / "Peter Parker"; Headmistress Soo (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Deadpool Vol 1 1.MU 001.jpg | Others45 = The Spiderman (1940s criminal); Spiderman (1940s) (Earth-616) from Blonde Phantom Comics Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Others46 = Theodore Altman; Theodore Altman (Earth-616) as Spider-Man from Young Avengers - 1 (Vol 2).jpg | Others47 = Vincent Gonzales; Vincent Gonzales (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others48 = Wade Wilson; Deadpool Annual Vol 3 2 Textless.jpg | Others49 = Felix Lifson (Actor); Felix Lifson (Earth-1036) from Web Warriors Vol 1 10 001.jpg | Others50 = Unnamed impostor; Fake_Spider-Man_on_Earth-1048.jpg | Others51 = Spider-Man | Others52 = Chameleon; Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg | Others53 = Timespinner (Spider-Man Robot); Spider-Man Robot (Earth-616).jpg | Others54 = Zoltan Amadeus; Zoltan Amadeus (Earth-8107) from Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Season 3 4 0001.jpg | Others55 = Spider-Man; Julia Carpenter (Earth-10011).jpg | Others56 = Spiders-Man; Spiders-Man (Earth-11580) from Superior Spider-Man Vol 2 9 001.png | Others57 = Danny Rand; No Image Male.jpg | Others58 = Loki Laufeyson / "Peter Parker"; No Image Male.jpg | Others59 = Spider-Man (Poison); Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Spider-Man from Venomverse Vol 1 1 001.png | Others60 = Jay T. Thomas; Jay T. Thomas (Earth-20007) from Marvels Comics Group Spider-Man Vol 1 1.jpg | Others61 = Spider-Man; Spider-Man (Earth-23238) from Excalibur Vol 1 23 0001.jpg | Others62 = Spider-Man (Actor); Spider-Man (actor) (Earth-38119) cut.jpg | Others63 = Norman Osborn; Edge of Spider-Geddon Vol 1 4 Hamner Variant Textless.jpg | Others64 = Takuya Yamashiro; Takuya Yamashiro (Earth-51778) from Supaidaman (TV series) 003.jpg | Others65 = Web-Man; Peter Parker (duplicate) (Earth-57780).jpg | Others66 = Obnoxio the Clown; Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-57882) What If Vol 1 34.jpg | Others67 = Spider-Man (Alien of Spidera); Spider-Man (Earth-61211) The Amazing Spider-Girl Vol 1 1.jpg | Others68 = Yu Komori; Yu Komori (Earth-70019) from Spider-Man The Manga Vol 1 1.jpg | Others69 = Bruce Banner; Bruce Banner (Earth-70105) from Bullet Points Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Others70 = Nino; Spider-Man (Nino) (Earth-77013) from Spider-Man Newspaper Strips Vol 1 1979.jpg | Others71 = Ted Chambers; Ted Chambers (Earth-77013) Spider-Man Newspaper Strips.jpg | Others72 = Poppupian; Peter Parker (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others73 = Spider-Man; Spider-Man (Earth-313710) 001.png | Others74 = You; You (Earth-TRN135) from What If? Vol 2 34 0001.jpg | Others75 = Ben Parker II; Benjamin Parker II (Earth-TRN419) 0001.jpg | Others76 = Nurotox; Nurotox (Earth-TRN461) Spider-Man from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 002.jpg | Others77 = Spider-Man; Spider-Man (Earth-Unknown) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Others78 = Stan Lee; Stan Lee (Earth-Unknown) from Spider-Geddon Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Related1 = 'Spinner; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 24 'Spinner (Earth-616).jpg | Related2 = Anansi; Kwaku Anansi (Earth-616).png | Related3 = Arachno-Man; Arachno-Man (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 54 001.jpg | Related4 = Arachknight; Infinity Wars Arachknight Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Related5 = Arácnido; Arácnido, Jr. (Earth-15349) from Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 0002.jpg | Related6 = Blood Spider; Michael Bingham (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 37 Page 10.png | Related7 = Father Spider; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 23 Father Spider (Earth-616).jpg | Related8 = Iron Spider; Aaron Davis (Earth-1610) from Miles Morales Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related9 = Devil-Spider; New Devil-Spider.jpeg | Related10 = Doppelganger; Peter Parker (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) from Carnage Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related11 = Ghost Spider; Ghost-Spider (Earth-12041).jpg | Related12 = Lady Spider; May Reilly (Earth-803) 001.jpg | Related13 = Man-Spider; Man spider 616.png | Related14 = Masked Marvel; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN576) from Spidey Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related15 = Nurotox; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 25 Nurotox (Earth-616).jpg | Related16 = Scarlet Spider; Scarlet Spider.png | Related17 = SP//dr; Peni Parker (Earth-8) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 18 001.jpg | Related18 = Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN633) from Marvel's Spider-Man Origin Season 1 5 001.jpg | Related19 = Spider-Armor; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg | Related20 = Spider-Bitch; Ashley Barton (Earth-807128) from Wolverine Vol 3 68 0001.jpg | Related21 = Spider-Boy; Peter Ross (Earth-9602) from Amalgam Comics (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg | Related22 = Spider-Carnage; Ben Reilly (Earth-616) and Carnage (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 0001.jpg | Related23 = Spider-Cat; Spider-Cat (Earth-999).png | Related24 = Spidercide; Spidercide (Earth-616) from Spider-Man The Jackal Files Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related25 = Spider-Clone; Ben Reilly (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 149 0001.jpg | Related26 = Spider-Demon; Spider-Demon (Earth-32081).jpg | Related27 = Spider-Girl; Spider-Girl Vol 1 80 Textless.jpg | Related28 = Spider-Goblin; Spider-Goblin (Norman Osborn) (Earth-12041).png | Related29 = Spider-Gwen; Spider-Gwen Vol 2 2 Chiang Variant Textless.jpg | Related30 = Spider-Ham; Peter Porker (Earth-25).png | Related31 = Spider-Herc; Hercules (Earth-616) from Herc Vol 1 7 0001.jpg | Related32 = Spider Hero; Spider Hero-Ronin (Mighty Avengers).png | Related33 = Spider-Horse; Spider-Horse (Earth-31913) 001.png | Related34 = Spider-Hulk; Spider-Hulk (Zabo's mutates) (Earth-616) from Sensational Spider-Man Vol 2 36 0001.jpg | Related35 = Spider-Kid; Spider-Kid (Earth-71166).jpg | Related36 = Spider-Lady; Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 103 (Cover).jpg | Related37 = Spiderling; Anna-May Parker (Earth-18119) from Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 14 Cover 001.png | Related38 = Spider-Ma'am; May Reilly (Earth-3123) from Spider-Verse Team-Up Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Related39 = Spider-Man's Suit; Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 692 Textless.jpg | Related40 = Spider-Man's Symbiote; Spider-Man Family Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg | Related41 = Spider-Mech; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 19 Spider-Mech (Earth-616).jpg | Related42 = Spider-Mobile; Peter Parkedcar (Earth-53931) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 001.png | Related43 = Spider-Monkey; Marvel Apes Amazing Spider-Monkey Special Vol 1 1 page 29 Peter Parker (Earth-95019).jpg | Related44 = Spider-Punk; Hobart Brown (Earth-138) 001.png | Related45 = Spider Supreme; Peter Rogers (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Secret Warps Arachknight Annual Vol 1 1 001.png | Related46 = The Hammer Supreme; Hammer Supreme (Warp World) (Earth-616) from Secret Warps Iron Hammer Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related47 = Spider-Venom; Peter Parker (Earth-982) 001.jpg | Related48 = Spider-Woman; Spider-Woman Vol 5 5 Anka Variant Textless.jpg | Related49 = Spider-X; Brian Kornfield (Earth-616) from Midnight Sons Unlimited Vol 1 3 001.gif | Related50 = Spiders Man; Spiders Man (Earth-9997).jpg | Related51 = Spyder-Man; Peter Urich (Earth-12311) from Armor Wars Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related52 = Steel Spider; Oliver Osnick (Earth-616).jpg | Related53 = Superior Spider-Man; Otto Octavius (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 10 002.jpeg | Related54 = Ultimate Spider-Woman; Jessica Drew (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 98 (Cover).jpg | Related55 = Webslinger; Webslinger (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related56 = Wolf Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN578) from Ultimate Spider-Man TV Series 001.jpg | Related57 = Spider-Hound;Spider-Hound.jpg | Related58 = Friendly Neighborhood; Friendly Neighborhood (Andy) (Earth-616) from Ben Reilly Scarlet Spider Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Related59 = Longlegs Secundus; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 21 Longlegs Secundus (Earth-616).jpg | Related60 = Psider-Man; Marvel Comics Presents Vol 2 1 page 22 Psider-Man (Earth-616).jpg | Related61 = Spider-Bandit; Spider-Bandit (Earth-616) Concept Art.png | Related62 = The Spider; Spider-Man (Avenger) (Earth-1610) 0001.jpg | Related63 = Astro-Spider; John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-3145) from Spider-Force Vol 1 2.jpg | Related64 = Izumi; Spider-Man Fairy Tales Vol 1 3 page 18 Izumi (Earth-7930).jpg | Related65 = Spider-Mole; Spider-Mole (Earth-8311) from All-New, All-Different Avengers Annual Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related66 = Spider-Mouse; Spider-mouse (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 18.jpg | Related67 = Spittle-Man; Pesky Parkinsons (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 14.jpg | Related68 = Bone-Spider; Bone-Spider (Earth-12041).jpg | Related69 = Goliath-Spider; Goliath-Spider (Earth-12041).jpg | Related70 = Webby; Oliver Osnick (Earth-12041) 001.png | Related71 = Baron Spider-Man; Peter Parker (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Related72 = Spider-Pop Pop; Spider-Pop Pop (Earth-21011).jpg | Related73 = The Goblin; Peter Parker (Earth-21205) from Spider-Verse Team-Up Vol 1 2 001.png | Related74 = Spidey-Baby; Spidey-Baby (Earth-23492) and Peter Parker (Earth-23492) from What If Vol 2 34 0001.jpg | Related75 = Captain Spider; Eugene Thompson (Earth-78127) from What If Vol 1 7 001.jpg | Related76 = Spider-Jameson, the Super Astronaut | Related77 = Spidey-Ball; Spidey-Ball (Earth-88039) from Marvel Tales Vol 2 209.jpg | Related78 = Spider-Prime; Prime 0011 (cut).jpg | Related79 = Arachnosaur; Arachnosaur (Earth-99476) from Excalibur Vol 1 51 0001.jpg | Related80 = Spider-God; Spider-God (Earth-TRN035) X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 41.jpg | Related81 = Slinger; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN365) from Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 15 002.png | Related82 = Kid Arachnid; Miles Morales (Earth-TRN457) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 11 001.jpg | Related83 = Spider-Raptor; Peter Parker (Spider-Raptor) from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 2 19.jpg | Related84 = Web-Beard, the Sea Lord; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN603) from Ultimate Spider-Man Season 4 17 001.png | Related85 = Spider-Pool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN664) from Deadpool Kill the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Related86 = The Savage Spider-Man; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN729) from Vault of Spiders Vol 1 1.jpg | Related87 = Digital Spider-Man; Digital Spider-Man (Earth-Unknown) from Spider-Geddon Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Related88 = Spider-Cop; Peter Parker (Earth-Unknown) from Spider-Geddon Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Related89 = Spider-Duck; Howard the Duck (Earth-Unknown) from S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 3 10 0008.jpg | Related90 = Spider-Man M.O.D.O.K.; Spider-Man MODOK from Secret Wars Battleworld Vol 1 1 0001.jpg }} ru:Человек-паук pt-br:Homem-Aranha